Where I Belong
by LeapofFaith07
Summary: Cuddy decides to choose a sperm donor for IVF. Will it be successful and fulfill her dreams of motherhood? Or will it leave her further regretting a decision she made years ago? Cuddy/Wilson friendship, HUDDY


A/N: If I did own House you would probably be watching this instead of reading about it on here...

Hello everyone! It's been years, but this story has been nagging on me for a while and so I wanted to see if anyone is still reading these things – so REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! That way I know you would be interested in reading more, otherwise I won't bother writing the rest (I have most of this planned out).

Super short intro, like I said, didn't want to spend too much time on it if no one is actually reading/interested.

* * *

This takes place in season 2, episode 23. Pretty much AU after that.

* * *

 _I shouldn't have come up here; this is stupid. He would never agree…_

She stood silent for what seemed like forever as her thoughts battled within.

When she realized he was still looking at her, and she was still standing in his office she blurted out: "Thank you for the injections."

"You're welcome."

 _All right, all done, let's just leave now, maybe he won't –_

"You came all the way up here just to tell me that?"

 _Damn it._

Her eyes met with his and she answered honestly and simply, "No."

* * *

 _Someone I trust, someone I like…_

She gave the door two courtesy knocks as she opened the door a fraction.

"Wilson? Can we talk?"

Wilson looked up from his paperwork and ushered Cuddy into his office.

"Of course. What did he do this time?"

"Oh, House? Nothing."

She sat down on the sofa and leaned back comfortably, hoping to portray a sense of normalcy to the whole situation. Who was she trying to kid, there was nothing normal about what she was going to suggest.

"I have an unusual favour to ask of you – and please, there is no obligation whatsoever."

Wilson walked around his desk and sat down next to her, looking slightly intrigued.

"I want to try IVF, and I've had a hard time trying to find a donor. It recently occurred to me that I should find someone I know, someone I trust…" She trailed off.

 _Shit. He is going to think I'm crazy. Why did I think this would be a good idea?_

She leaned forward and placed her left hand on her temple as she tried to will her anxiety away.

"And you came here to ask me…to be a donor." It was a statement, not a question.

Cuddy looked up with a weak smile, "No-"

"I'll do it"

Her eyes widened as his words sunk in. She had thought about using House as a donor, and was going to need Wilson's help to talk him into it, but this…this was unexpected.

"Wait, no?" Wilson looked sheepish as he stood up from his chair.

"I'm sorry, it's just…I originally had my heart set on someone else…" she paused, moved her head side to side as if trying to get rid of an idea. It was definitely her heart; her mind would never let her go through with it. There were too many uncertainties for her mind to think _he_ would be a good idea.

"…But it would never work."

She let out a sigh before looking back at Wilson.

"I didn't really think you would be an option, to be honest…but if you're willing I think it could be a good idea."

"Well, I don't want you to feel obligated. I just thought-"

"No, stop. I want to. Thank you so much for offering. I'll give you more information in a few days." Cuddy stood up and made her way to the door.

* * *

Wilson sat down behind his desk and took a deep breath, the weight of his decision slowly settling on his shoulders.

"Shit."

* * *

Wilson made his way to Cuddy's office and found her filing away some paperwork.

"Hey. Um. So, you think this is a good idea?" He spoke as he opened the door, catching Cuddy by surprise.

"Yes, I do. You are a very close friend. I can't think of anyone better..." She answered simply as she placed a folder on top of a pile on her desk. This conversation was not one she was particularly interested in having so she continued sorting out paperwork.

"House." Wilson stepped closer, his voice almost taunting as he tried to investigate her motives.

"House…doesn't do children." Cuddy responded as she looked back at Wilson, her eyes begging him to drop it. She held a folder in the air for a moment too long before dropping it loudly on her desk, hoping Wilson would get her not-so-subtle hint.

"But you aren't looking for a daddy, you are looking for genes. He doesn't have to _do_ anything…well, besides…"

Cuddy raised her eyebrows.

Wilson sighed, "Ok don't give me that look, you know what I mean."

When she remained silent she was inevitably answering his question.

"It was House, wasn't it?" Wilson's face lit up as the realization hit him. Cuddy didn't flinch, and instead cocked an eyebrow as if to ask to what he was referring to.

"The one you had your 'heart set on' before?" Wilson again took a step closer. He was right; he just knew it.

Cuddy just smiled, "I appreciate your help with this."

Wilson gave her a look and silently begged her to answer his question.

"Thank you, James." Cuddy returned to her paperwork, making it known to Wilson she was done with the conversation.

Wilson sighed in defeat and left her office, closing the door behind him.


End file.
